Destiny Can actually Change
by KasautiiPyarKay
Summary: Dean left Hogwarts years ago with his brother after completing a task Dumbledore had sent him. What he doesn't know, is he left a little piece of him with her. Now years later he must return to face the music.
1. Again and More

Destiny Can Actually Change

Chapter 1

Dean Winchester knew, it would be difficult to see Hermione Granger again after all these years. The way he had left her was despicable, in a hotel room, without a word, but at that time, he had to get away. He had never felt anything so real in his life, when he was with her, even for that one night, five years later he still couldn't forget her, no-one else could compare. She had been the perfect mix of innocence and fire, smart, sexy, confidant and worldly. It would be pain to see her again, pure unadulterated pain.

Sam Winchester looked over at his brother, knowing fully what he was thinking, that morning after his brother had slept with Hermione, something in him had changed. Den had stopped making passes at anything in a skirt and was even more violent than before. Dean would never talk bout Hermione, much to Sam's despair, he had liked Hermione, and for the first time in years Dean looked happy. Now they were going to meet again, he knew Dean was dreading seeing her, but they couldn't refuse, Dumbledore needed them.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe they were coming back. She thought she'd never see them, that her secret was safe. After 5 years she had finally stopped hiding away in fear of them returning. Dumbledore said he'd stray them away from her door as much as he could, but if they asked a direct question, he couldn't lie to them. Fear washed over her, she was possibly more afraid of Dean Winchester's reaction, than Voldemort himself.

"Mummy!" Screeched a small voice from across the room an broke her thought.

* * *

"Hi, baby" She pulled her baby boy in her arms and snuggled him close, her 4 year old son gave her the smirk, the smirk that would be recognized in seconds if caught.

The two brother's stepped onto to the moving stair cases and made their way up to Dumbledore's office, nothing had changed, since the last time they we're here. The Bloody Barron, Peeves and even the portraits stayed the same. As they made entered the headmaster's office they heard a hush fall through the room.

Dean looked around, all the members of the Order of the Phenonix were there, except Hermione. He met a pair of angry green eyes, clearly someone was not happy to see him.

"Hello Harry" Dean said, hoping to get a rise out of the-boy-who-never-stopped-complaining, they hadn't quite reconciled after his affair with Hermione. Before Harry could reply Dumbledore walked in.

"Welcome everyone to another Order of the Pheonix meeting, if you could all seat yourself, we can begin the meeting." Albus Dumbledore's voice rang through the office.

After the meeting was completed the member began to shuffle out without saying a word. The meeting had mostly consisted of the-boy-who-wouldn't-stop-complaining repeatedly saying that the Order did not need the Winchesters' help. Of course, Dumbledore ignored this and stated quite clearly that the other members would not have to work with the Winchesters but they did have to be civil.

"Dean?" A small voice asked while Sam and Dean were heading to the dungeons. Dean looked behind him to see a first year boy, with eyes wide open.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. The kid pulled out a copy of _Supernatural: Nevermore_ as Dean rolled his eyes.

"May I have your autograph?" Dean smiled and took the book from the obviously shy boy and signed it, the boy looked up at Sam and Said,

"Hey Bobby, Can I have your autograph too?" Dean coughed a chuckle and Sam's face contorted but just as quickly turned into a gruff smile as he went for the novel.

"Thanks." The boy took the book and headed off to his next class. Sam and Dean looked around the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the late late update but, I honestly didn't know anyone was reading it - I don't really know how to use fanfiction and I didn't see all of the reviews I got!

Thank you for your interest,

KPK

PS I hope you ALL keep reviewing!

* * *

Dean woke to a loud thumping against the window of the dungeons. He still couldn't believe he agreed to stay in Snape's old place. It was dark, creepy and smelled like dust, the man had issues before he died. Everything was green, silver and black.

"Dude seriously? I can understand his sense of patriotism for his house but, what the hell? It's like there are no other colours in this whole freaking place, I wouldn't be surprised if found some damn snake porn in here." Dean whispered to Sam who was huddled over his laptop refreshing his information on "Hogwarts a History." Sam looked up to him and said, "The man was a loner after his love died, what can you expect? Losing someone you love changes you, doesn't have to be a big change, it could just be you have to attach yourself to something familiar, to focus your pain on."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just what I said."

"Sam, don't even go there, she's probably married by now to that carrot top with another set of triplets on the way – I don't even want her to know I'm here! Understand?" Dean growled, standing up abruptly and turning to the old barred windows of the dungeon.

"She probably forgot all about me." He whispered softly.

* * *

"How did he seem, Harry?"

"Hermione, why do you even care? He doesn't know about JD – and even if he did, its not like he cares, I mean he just left you there." Harry spat out. Hermione winced. Harry was right, Dean didn't care about her and he probably wouldn't care about the child they shared.

"Dumbledore expects to see you at the next meeting, I was able to get you out of the search and seizure at the Ministry by telling him that JD wasn't feeling well – That gives you three days to prepare yourself for him. Remember this is bigger than your Shakespearean Tragedy, there are lives at stake and you're the best ward security developer in all of Britain, you're going to have to pull up your knickers and face him like the witch you are." Harry said reassuringly.

He glanced at his watch, "I've got to go, Ginny needs me to go to the wedding registry with her." He got up from the couch, gently setting down the teacup that was in his hand on the mahogany table in front of Hermione. He walked over to the floo and vanished as quickly as he came, leaving Hermione in dread of seeing Dean Winchester for the first time in three and a half years.


	3. Why Dean Hates Helping

As Sam and Dean made their way to Dumbledore's office they could hear the boy-who-always-had-something-to-say was arguing with the headmaster.

"We really don't need them," Harry said pacing back and forth across the desk from Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, I wouldn't have asked them to come, if we didn't need them, I'm not trying to undermine anyone's capabilities, neither yours nor the Order's but they have experience in this field. They've conquered a lot in their years." He said, looking at Harry through rim of his glasses.

"Ah, welcome boys." He announced, all the members turned to look at Dean and Sam who had just entered the office.

"Is there a problem, Harry?" Dean asked nonchalantly, eyebrows raised.

Bill Weasley stepped up, looking at the Winchester Brothers, "Maybe we can get some tips from them," he said glancing at Harry full aware of the hostility between the two, "And then we can send them off to battle other evils, I'm sure their schedule is much busier what with saving the world and corrupting Angels." He added snidely.

Dean opened his mouth to respond, turning toward the crowd of Phoenix members, and then he stopped dead when he saw her. She was breath-taking… and frail. Her face looked much thinner then when he saw her in New York, her chocolate eyes looked tired yet held its warmth, and her clothes practically swallowed her up. He frowned and snapped his mouth shut taking in her sight before turning abruptly to Dumbledore, when Sam piped up,

"Listen, I know some of you don't want us here, because of your Ministry of Magic positions and given our history, and some of us have some person issues regarding what went down the last time we were here, but none the less, you need us. And we know how to handle this sort of thing. The faster we get started, the faster we can leave."

"I second that." Draco Malfoy added, "We might as well get started while they are here than arguing about why they shouldn't be. What do you suggest we start with?" He asked Sam.

"Well Dean and I have been looking at the floor plan for Hogwarts and the Ministry and we've looked at the surveillance tapes so far and nothing suggests that there is a single person behind these occurrences. We thought we'd begin by setting up a pentacle in each of the foyers in the buildings, that way we can try and figure out what's happening, the only difference with this pentacle to the ones that you have done according to Dumbledore, is that this one needs to done without a magical force field present, no wars" Sam said looking at the order members present.

They all looked at eachother in shock before Ron Weasley interrupted,

"Are you mad? You want us to take down the ward to the Ministry of Magic?! And Hogwarts?! So you can be the hardy boys?"

TBC


	4. Shoutout for being the Best Fans Ever!

HEY GUYS!

I know I've taken a long time to update you guys with the story, just battling some ideas! Thanks for your patience and reviews. Keep them coming and I will keep uploading also enough with the questions! ;) Wait and watch! Especially with the New York visit which was just revealed, and much more will be revealed in the next chapter! What exactly are Dean & Sam helping out the order with? You'll find out soon enough (I hope to be doing some updates after exams finish this month!)

Xoxo

Kzk 3


End file.
